Shinobi Legends Part 1
by MirokuSangoForever
Summary: Inu and Mav are left to fight the Sound 5


**Shinobi Legends**

**The Fight**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 1**

**Lurking through the shadows, a lone black wolf walked. Her coat was perfectly black, except for a single white mark on her chest. It was shaped like a kunai. The Mark Of The Kunai, as it was called, was legendry. No one knew Kunai's, as the wolf was called, human form. They saw the wolf in the forest frequently, but never the human. It was said that the human, foretold to be a young girl, had a kunai mark on her right wrist. The prophecy went like this:**

**The Mark of a Kunai,**

**A young girl,**

**A black wolf,**

**Bonded into one.**

**On her arm a mark of trust.**

**Wondering about her fate.**

**Truths of beast and man revealing.**

**Touching on his heart.**

**Sacrifice shall be her meaning,**

**She the darkest secret learn.**

**A wolf's for shall aid her,**

**A mark shall cure her.**

**She will die, but not in vain.**

**For she will die for him.**

**Chapter 2**

**Genin InuyashasPride walked into the Fighting Grounds where her sensei, Chuunin Maveroni awaited her.**

**"I'm sorry I'm late." She said hurriedly. "I'm ready to train."**

**"Good." Maveroni responded. "We are sparring today."**

**Inu readied her weapon and charged at Mav. He knocked her down easily and snatched her weapon. She sprang up quickly and took it back. He was stronger, but she was faster. She caught him on the shoulder, and then the leg, cutting him deep. But, he was fast too. He appeared behind her and kicked her in the back, hard. She fell to her knees and he gave one final axe kick to her shoulder, dislocating it. But then he noticed something on her right wrist. It was a scar. A scar shaped like a kunai, just like Kunai had.**

**"Inu…what is your spirit animal?" He questioned.**

**"A wolf, why?" She replied.**

**"Change into it."**

**"No! I mean, I can't."**

**"Yes, you can. Change now."**

**Inu hesitated, but heeded his request. Mav gasped as a sleek black wolf stood before him. It had a kunai shaped mark on its chest. One of his very own students was Kunai, the legendary "Shadow Wolf."**

**Chapter 3**

**"Why?" he questioned. "Why didn't you tell me?"**

**"I couldn't…I wanted too."**

**"You realize…no! The end of the prophecy!"**

**"Yes, I know. And according to the legend passed down in my family, it should happen on the only Full Moon this year.**

**"But…that's in three days!"**

**She turned away without a word and walked out, holding her shoulder as she went.**

**Chapter 4**

**When Mav finally found her, she was in the forest as a wolf. He tried to approach her, but she growled and backed up.**

**"Inu…" he whispered.**

**She growled. In the legend, the spirit of Kunai completely took over her senses when she was in this form. She had no idea who was who. Mav knew this was happening, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. Then, out of nowhere, a sharp arrow hit Kunai in the side. She yelped and fell to the ground, but quickly pulled it out with her teeth and stood back up. But no one was there besides her and Mav. He side was drenched in blood and a small pool was forming on the ground. She limped away, not allowing Mav to follow.**

**"Goodbye once more Inu." He whispered, and then walked away silently. **

**Chapter 5**

**The next day, Inu showed up for training with a bandage around her waist. Mav said nothing and they began. After they were finished, Mav said that there were only two days left until the Full Moon. Inu knew this, and was just as upset as Mav. She was the sacrifice, but she didn't know what she was up against. **

**"Are you really going to die?" Mav asked.**

**"Yes, I believe so." Inu responded.**

**He turned away, not showing her the tears in his eyes.**

**Chapter 6**

**Two days later. Inu met Mav in the fighting grounds. They were alone. They said goodbye and headed for the gardens, trying to enjoy Inu's last day. Something in the bushes caught Inu's attention and she turned and glanced back. Mav threw a kunai at the bush, but heard nothing. **

**"Mav, there is something there." Inu said worriedly. **

**"Your just imagining things Inu." Mav responded.**

**He went to retrieve his kunai. But when he reached to the bush, something hit him in the arm so fast that neither of them saw it. He immediately fell to his knees and started to have horrific nightmares. All of the sudden, Mav's kunai was hurled out of the bushes straight at Inu. She had no time to react and it hit her with such force that it went all the way through her body. She collapsed to her knees and coughed up some blood. **

**"Mav…wake up. Please wake up!" **

**He didn't wake, he just lay there, still being terrified by hi own thoughts. Another kunai hit her through the back, this one going all the way through her as well, but coming dangerously close to her heart. She fell the rest of the way to the ground and lost consciousness. She stopped breathing completely. The ground all around her body was stained with her crimson blood. Mav awoke about that time and saw a spider-like creature standing above his comrade.**

**"Inu!" he yelled, hitting the creature back. He attacked back and Mav picked up Inu and jumped away. They were unable to leave the grounds since this spider had gotten poison into their bloodstreams. **

**Chapter 7**

**Realizing the strain on Inu's wounds from being moved could kill her, he put her down. The spider was a member of the Sound 5. Mav called for help and six people came to his aid.**

**"Be on the look out for the other members!" He yelled. **

**The found them hiding in a tree on the other side of the grounds and they each made 100 clones. Inu was awake by this time and did her best to defend herself. But a clone took advantage of her weakness and pinned her to a tree by her neck. He tightened his grip on her throat every time she took a breath. She managed, however, to choke out Mav's name and he came to her aid. **

**"Damn you!" He said as he killed the clone. He caught Inu as she fell. He held her close trying to hear a heartbeat. He looked at her lifeless body but he knew she wouldn't give up that easily. Then, a spider string wrapped around Mav and tied him to the tree.**

**"I will make you watch your friend die." He hissed.**

**He bit down into Inu's neck and jerked his head to the side, snapping it.**

**"No! Inu!" Mav screamed.**

**Chapter 8**

**Inu opened her eyes slightly to signify that she was not dead. He hadn't snapped it completely. Mav cut through the net with his kunai and drove the spider away once again. He leaned her body against a tree and began fighting again. Another Sound 5 member picked up Inu and jumped off into the forest. Mav saw this and followed him, killing every single clone in his way. When he arrived where she was being held, he saw her tied to a nearby tree. He went up to her and gasped. She wasn't breathing. She was dead.**

**Chapter 9**

**"Don't you just love clones?" A voice came. **

**A man stepped out of the forest with the real Inu. He had his hand on her should like she was his apprentice. **

**"Inu…what's wrong?" Mav whispered.**

**"Kill him Inuyasha, now." The man yelled.**

**Inu charged at Mav and it was all he could do to block her attacks. He didn't understand how she was able to fight this well with those injuries. **

_**"He must have some type of control over her!" He thought. **_**"Inu! Snap out of it!"**

**"She won't stop. Not until one of you is dead. So what will it be Maveroni? You or her?" The man chuckled. **

**Mav managed to get behind her and slammed his hand down on her shoulder, dislocating it again. **

**"I'm sorry." He whispered.**

**But Inu got up again like she felt no pain at all. Mav had already killed the man by this time and tried to find the control chip on her body. He found it in her neck and cut it out with his kunai. They both collapsed to the ground. Mav fell unconscious out of exhaustion, and then they both lay there, unconscious.**

**Chapter 10**

**When Mav awoke later that night, it was dark. He looked over to where In had fallen, but she was gone. **

**"Inu!" he yelled, looking around.**

**"It's alright Maveroni." A voice said. **

**He looked behind him to see Kunai standing before him. She was surrounded by a heaven-like blue glow.**

**"Kunai..." He whispered.**

**"Thank you Maveroni. For everything." **

**Mav was confused. Why was she thanking him? Then it hit him.**

**"Kunai…don't tell me that you and Inu…are dead?"**

**"Yes Maveroni, we are dead. But remember, even in death there is life. And I will always watch over, and I will always protect you, always."**

**Mav began to cry. He hadn't been able to save Inu from her fate.**

**"Do not cry Maveroni. She died for you. To save your life."**

**She comforted him by saying this and he wiped away his tears.**

**"Can I speak with Inu?" he asked.**

**"No, Inu's spirit left this world long ago. She was dead long before you got to her in the woods. All that man was using was her body. Inu is gone now. I must go now Maveroni, goodbye." **

**At that, she leaped into the sky and disappeared.**

**"Goodbye Kunai…goodbye Inu." Mav said bitterly.**

**He got up and walked away, without a single tear in his eyes.**


End file.
